1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to holographic moire pattern interferometry and, more particularly, to its application to the non-destructive testing of aircraft for structural integrity.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The usual techniques, well-known in the field of nondestructive testing, are briefly discussed: